tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beth and Justin
This article focuses on the interactions between Beth and Justin. Overview Although Beth and Justin have little interaction in Total Drama Island due to both their early eliminations, they are once again placed on the same team in Total Drama Action, allowing them to communicate more. At this point, Justin is fully aware of Beth's attraction to him and begins to manipulate her to further himself in the competition, similar to Heather's strategy last season. However, Justin's good looks quickly lose their effect on Beth, and she is completely unconcerned when he is eventually eliminated. Despite this, Beth is still shown to have some sort of attraction to Justin in future seasons, albeit to a much lesser extent than before. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 When Justin arrives to the island, Beth joins the rest of the girls and Owen in swooning over his good looks. Not Quite Famous Beth gushes over Justin after he extinguishes a bush that catches fire. However, she is later convinced by Heather to vote Justin off the island. Total Drama Action Monster Cash Justin admires his own reflection on Beth's teeth after she has her braces removed. Beth believes this to be a compliment for her, until she notices that he is looking at himself. When Gwen questions where they should go to find the cast trailers, Justin tells them to follow the good-looking people. Beth trails after him and encourages the others to follow him as well. Alien Resurr-eggtion Beth says in the confessional that her dream is to marry Justin, and that her mom told her that if she concentrated hard enough, one day all of her dreams would come true. She appears to genuinely care for Justin beyond his looks, as she goes on to insist that models are people just like everyone else and should be treated as such. Beach Blanket Bogus Beth and Lindsay offer Justin breakfast at the beginning of the episode to spare him from Chef Hatchet's slop. Beth argues that tofu bacon would be healthier for his heart than Lindsay's bacon. Beth then latches herself onto Justin, screaming, "Holy crap, I love his hair!" Beth makes friendship bracelets for the members of her team in this episode. She hands one out to everyone except Justin, being too nervous to interact with him. On the beach after the challenge, he asks why he never got a friendship bracelet and if they are friends. Beth gives him her last one and in the confessional, Justin reveals he is only using her and prepares to offer her an alliance. The Chefshank Redemption Beth and Justin's new alliance is finally seen in full light. Justin has also apparently taken Beth's friend Lindsay under his wing. Beth and Justin work together throughout the entire prison challenge to ensure that Gwen ruins things for the Gaffers. Beth is clearly blinded by Justin's charm and manipulation, as she displays little remorse for her old friend Gwen and does not complain when Justin refuses to participate. One Flu Over the Cuckoos .]] On the night before the hospital challenge, the castmates are assigned to study from Chris's "slightly" altered medical textbooks. Justin manipulates Beth into reading all of the text to him while he relaxes. During the challenge, all the cast members excluding Duncan and Leshawna believe they have been infected with an unknown disease. When Justin's lips swell, Beth suggests that they may feel better if she pressed her lips against his once before they die. Masters of Disasters Justin does not believe Beth's claim that she has another male model as a boyfriend. During this discussion, Beth visualizes being close to Justin, making him uncomfortable. Afterwards, when the two are trapped in the submarine, Beth says she could stand by Justin all day, prompting him to back off nervously. Beth shows annoyance at this. Full Metal Drama Beth and Lindsay are no longer enamored by Justin's looks. Throughout the episode, he attempts to regain control over them, but they are able to resist and they go as far as to force him to work. They call him lazy and crazy, and when Beth explains the plane-to-ground distance to Justin, he dismisses her by insisting that "math is for ugly people". By the end of the episode however, Justin has managed to conquer the girls' hearts again using a new "hair-flip technique". Million Dollar Babies When Justin humiliates the Gaffers during his slam dunk, Beth (along with Courtney and Lindsay) giggle and cheer him on. Dial M for Merger When most of the castmates get kidnapped and taken to the cave, Beth becomes scared and starts to panic. Justin attempts to calm her down and tells her to concentrate on his "calming beauty and soothing complexion", but she only cries in response, leading Justin to believe that he is losing his charm. Later in the episode, Beth accidentally elbows Justin, giving him a black eye. She immediately apologizes, but Justin calls himself a circus freak and remains insecure throughout the rest of this episode. The Princess Pride Beth and Lindsay show no concern for Justin's well-being when he is injured and subsequently eliminated. Before he enters the Lame-o-sine, he attempts to get their attention to no avail. The Aftermath: IV Justin's question to Beth and Duncan is if they think he is still attractive. Beth tells Justin he's "still got it" and says she could see him kissing girls in movies. In Beth's ending, Justin reveals he voted for Beth but announces that he regrets it when Brady is confirmed to exist. Total Drama World Tour Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water As The Drama Brothers perform Baby, Beth, Katie, and Sadie participate in a slap-fight over them. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! When the old cast briefly appears on a yacht, Beth is seen admiring a shirtless Justin as he poses and flexes his muscles. A bird then defecates on Justin, disturbing them both. Trivia *Both have competed in the same two seasons and were placed the same team together each time. *They are the only contestants who reached the merge in Total Drama Action but did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour. See also Category:Alliances Category:Attractions Category:Interactions Category:Total Drama interactions Category:Friendships Category:Total Drama friendships